


Happy Ever After

by mydyingatheist



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anniversary, Death, Grave, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/mydyingatheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what comes out of me when I'm bored in AP English III....I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taylor).



On the edge of the atmosphere over looking the Earth, you are literally on top of the world, in awe of the beauty of the Earth's deep blue curve against the jet black universe. That's how I felt when I was with Matthew - on top of the world. We were each other's rock when times got hard and I can't tell you how many times he saved me from killing myself. The blue of the Earth's curve was the exact blue in his eyes and his dark hair was the blackness of my universe. Pale, perfection marked his face and the faintest pink would burn through his beautifully defined cheek bones when I complemented him. This was not, however, how he was today. 

I sat down on the hard earth and looked at my reflection in the black marble opposite me. A single tear began to form in my eye, but I rubbed it away. I would not cry today. It was supposed to be a happy day - our four year anniversary. I pulled a bottle of champagne from my bag and two glasses and carefully poured two glasses. I set one on the ground and took the other in my shaky hand.

"Cheers, love," I crackled, trying to hold the tears back as I began to drink a bit of the champagne. 

I pulled out a bouquet of flowers and placed them in the little flower pot in the earth next to the champagne glass and sat there and admired how beautiful they were. Roses - his favourite. I smirked a bit and felt more wet tears stain my face. I took another drink of the champagne and looked up at the sun setting and watched it fall down behind the horizon marking another day or our love. This was the third time we watched the sun set in this spot and more than likely the last. 

I took that last swig of champagne and stood up stretching my limbs. I brushed the dirt from my suit and grabbed the gun out of my bag. I leaned down and brushed my fingers over the black marble. 'Matthew J. Bellamy' was written in large letters across the top. I kissed his name and whispered, "I love you." 

I closed my eyes and felt the tears start to run down my face again as I stuck the gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger.


End file.
